bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 11: A New Kid That's Not So New
On the train ride, I kept having dreams and thoughts about the person I just killed. In my dream, I was standing over the person's body and all of a sudden, a little girl and boy appeared out of no where and started crying and said, "Why? Why did you kill daddy, mister?" The little girl cried, the little boy said, "Daddy said that he'd teach me to play catch after work. Why did you kill him? Why?" I immediatly felt guilty, but I'd have to get over it. I woke up and shouted, "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Everyone on the train started staring at me like I was crazy. The train stopped at New Coventry, and I got off the train with Coane and shoved him on the ground. I think after killing that person, it's made me colder as a person. I kicked him in the face, knocking him out. I dragged him to the curb and sat on his back, waiting for Doug or one of his associates to pick up Coane. Some greasers walked by and said, "Nice beatdown." I looked away and said quickly, "Thanks, I guess." A black car drove up to me, and a man in a black suit and black sunglasses got out and said, "Here, I'll take your weapons. We'll give them back to you when we have another job for you. I'll take this Ruskie out of your hair." I got off Coane and the man threw him into the back seat of his car. "We'll call you sometime." He said as he drove off. I walked to the bus stop and waited. Another kid walked up and stood next to me. He was shorter than me, but pretty tall for his age. He looked about 13 to 14 years old. I looked at him and said, "Hi." He looked at me and said, "Whaddya want?" He snapped. I frowned and said calmly, "Listen, I'm just being friendly. I'm Greg Ryder." The kid looked at me and said, "Will. Will Snow." I nodded, "So, are you new at Bullworth? I haven't seen you before." Will said, "Oh, I've been here for a month or two." I nodded, "Cool. Have you made friends while you were here?" Will said, "This kid named Jimmy Hopkins and Petey Kowalski." I remembered briefly meeting Jimmy last year. He saved me from getting torn in half by Russell the first day I got there. "Oh, really? I met Jimmy before. Haven't met Petey Kowalski before, though." Me and Will were starting to get along. "Oh. You look terrible. What happened?" Will said, gesturing at my cuts and bruises. I looked away from him and lied, "Oh, uhh. . . I fell off my bike, and fell down a hill." Will looked like he knew I was lying and said, "Oh, okay." I said, "You smell like you just got thrown into a dumpster. What happened to you?" Will had no problem telling me, "I chased these greaseballs into a garbage dump, and I fell off my bike and fell into some trash. I beat the living hell outta those guys." I asked him curiously, "Why'd you beat em up?" Will said, "I woke up with a sock in my mouth and Ricky did it, so I chased him on a bike into the dump." I said as the bus came, "Ahh." I got on the bus and sat on the seat on the opposite side of Will, because I didn't want to sit next to someone who fell into garbage. Not that I hated him or anything. Will listened to his iPod and started sleeping. I turned over on the seat and looked out the window as we arrived at Bullworth. . . Later that day, Brian, James, and I were sitting at a lunch table talking. "Hey, have you noticed more people were getting beaten up than usual over the past couple days?" James said through a mouthful of bubble gum. I took a swig of Sprunk soda I bought at the train station in Liberty City, "Really? I've been outta town." Brian looked at me and said, "Where've ya been?" I said, "Visiting my mom." Brian said, "Ohhh." Mandy came over and sat on my lap, "Hi, Greg!" She kissed me on the cheek. I completely forgotten about Mandy, "Hey, babe." I kissed her and noticed she had a bruises on her face. "What happened? Who hurt you?!" Mandy started crying on my shoulder, "After cheerleading, some preppies came up to me and started hitting me! They wanted me to support that kid Gary Smith!" Brian stood up and said, "I got some beef with the trust fund fags, too. I'll come with you!" James stood up as well, "Me too! I'll beat down ANYONE who hits a girl!" Mandy got off my lap and sat down. I got up and marched to the Harrington house with James and Brian. . . Category:Blog posts